Growing plants is an ancient calling and systems for supporting the plants to improve their yield and make their care and harvesting easier have been in use from prehistoric times. Various vineyard systems come to mind at once, but a glance at a nineteen nineties gardener's store's stock shows that supports for vegetables such as tomatoes and cucumbers, for examples, are also much in use in a variety of forms. The present invention offers a novel and advantageous improvement in this ancient art, providing secure support for the growing plant, ease of access for cultivation and fruit picking, weed control, proper watering, and improved appearance. Installations can be made using materials readily available nearly everywhere and reasonably priced.